<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Will Stand By Your Side by SuiAsa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016353">I Will Stand By Your Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuiAsa/pseuds/SuiAsa'>SuiAsa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Japanese Mythology &amp; Folklore, Marriage, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romanticism, Short &amp; Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuiAsa/pseuds/SuiAsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Know this. Whatever they may say happened or whatever names they call me, I do not regret a single second of being with you. I don't regret carrying you back here in the cold. I certainly do not regret carrying your child or letting you impregnate me. This," with one hand, Rosa guided his hand back to her stomach and held it there as the baby kicked its parents' palms, her gaze unwavering. "Is proof that I love you Okarad. Nothing will ever change that."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character &amp; Original Male Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     It was peaceful between the pair. The long brunette woman resting against the red-skinned man's shoulder as she watched the outside. Granted, she didn't notice things a lot nowadays with her condition, but she's always been aware of her husband's eyes staring at her. She never forgot that feeling when they had first met, with those piercing blue eyes following her all the time. "Is something a matter, dear?"</p><p> </p><p>     A deep rumble that was the man's chuckle answered. "Nothing's a matter. Just that I'm seeing the most beautiful rose bloom brighter than anything here." </p><p>     The woman laughed at that, giving a playful slap on his exposed chest. "And you say you're not a romantic person, Okarad."</p><p> </p><p>     Okarad reached around and placed his hand on her left shoulder to gently pull her closer. "When I'm with you, I can't help but be romantic Rosa." He leaned down nuzzling his nose into her silky hair and inhaled her scent, mindful of his horns. Not only was her name of a rose, but she smelled just like one too. Rosa jumped slightly and placed her hand on her protruding stomach, taking a swift breath of air to calm herself from the kick.</p><p> </p><p>     Okarad became worried instantly and held both his wife's hand and tummy as a way to comfort her. "Are you ok? Is the baby coming?" </p><p>     She smiled, rubbing his much larger hand against her to sooth the man's worries. "No, not yet. The doctor said I have a few more months before the baby comes."</p><p> </p><p>     Rosa gave her usual soft smile that made Okarad fall for her all those years ago. "They have the same active energy like their father." Okarad's heart melted at that. He could tell he had a dopey love-sick smile on his face, he didn’t care. He wouldn't care if people from his village found him like this with a human by his side, he was the happiest he could ever be.</p><p> </p><p>     He still didn't believe that all of this was real. Him, a demon of pure rage, fell for her, a human, who he married and now was the soon-to-be mother of his unborn child. Deep down a part of him felt like he didn't deserve this, didn't deserve her, that happiness wasn’t going to happen for him. Okarad was an Oni. They were known for peeling off skin and crushing bones as punishment for those they saw as wicked. Not her, though.</p><p> </p><p>     He knew she wasn't the purest of the bunch, but the fact that she dragged him in the freezing snow all the way to her home and healed him. Rosa just treated him like a normal person that didn't have horns or red skin or fangs or anything about him... at the time, he hadn’t known what was happening to him, Okarad just assumed it was from the blood loss. In actuality… she captured his heart on that very same day.</p><p> </p><p>     Those delicate and dainty hands of hers would tend to his wounds when he needed it; he was still stubborn and refused help from some 'mere human', but she still helped. The woman would give him plenty of food and water, as well. And on the days the pain was particularly unbearable, she would help feed him when he couldn't get out of bed and go all the way to the village a few miles down to get a specific medicine <em> just for him </em>. In return, he helped her through the winter. He gathered firewood for the small woman when he was able to finally rise out of bed, despite her protests. She eventually accepted it, and it had become natural for the pair.</p><p> </p><p>     Once his wounds healed, he was off his way with a parting gift of food and a bottle of sake she had gotten from the market for him. It wasn't until he had returned to his village that the demon realized how boring and lonely he was without her. While there were plenty of beautiful women here, he loved breasts as much as the next man, he missed looking at Rosa's pale skin, her beautiful chocolaty hair, her vibrant jade green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>     Even if Rosa looked like any average human, no one could light a flame to the beauty she possessed. And so, with some rations he took, he left his village once again to find that woman. Okarad searched and searched for her, but could not find her home anywhere; he couldn't exactly go into town and ask where she was without causing an uproar of commotion of an Oni in town.</p><p> </p><p>     When he had given up in that moment, she appeared by his side and gave that same smile that made his heart thump against his chest making him fall for her all over again in just a second.</p><p> </p><p>     Okarad was snapped out of his memory by Rosa planting a kiss on his cheek. With a nervous chuckle he asked, "Ah. I was off daydreaming again, wasn't I?" She gave a single nod. He sighed into the brown hair while holding his wife and rubbed her shoulder up and down softly.</p><p> </p><p>     "I know what you were thinking, dear."</p><p> </p><p>     He looked down at Rosa humming curiously. Rosa shifted with a groan to settle against Okarad better. It helped to alleviate some of the pressure that was there. Well, as much as one could get when it felt like you were carrying a bag of rocks attached to your stomach.</p><p> </p><p>     She glanced up at him. "You had that look on your face again. The one where you look upset when you get deep into your thoughts." She replicated his expression by furrowing her brows down and frowning slightly. She shortly went back to her normal expression and guided the man’s hand off her stomach to hold with both of hers.</p><p> </p><p>     "I know you feel like you don't deserve this, any of this, but I think you do." Green orbs locked with the piercing blue, conveying all the love and devotion the woman held for the demon. "I see someone who is a kind and caring person. Someone who just wants to be happy in their life."</p><p> </p><p>     Leaning forward, she rested her head into the crook of his neck as she absent-mindedly toyed with his fingers and palm, relaxing the tension he didn’t notice build up. "The people of my village know of my pregnancy, it would be fairly obvious to them if I was round as a pig and then suddenly skinny the next day."</p><p> </p><p>     That made him tense up once again and look down, worried for his wife. Before he could say anything though, he was met with a stern look that said 'let me finish' and kept his mouth shut. "I have heard what the villagers say. Pitying me for you supposedly tricking me or raping me. Others just judge me and call me a whore for spreading my legs to a 'monster'." Okarad's blood boiled. How dare anyone call his wife a whore?! Rosa was anything but that!</p><p> </p><p>     Rosa had let go of Okarad's hand to hold his face instead. "Know this. Whatever they may say happened or whatever names they call me, I do not regret a single second of being with you. I don't regret carrying you back here in the cold. I certainly do not regret carrying your child or letting you impregnate me. This," with one hand, Rosa guided his hand back to her stomach and held it there as the baby kicked its parents' palms, her gaze unwavering. "Is proof that I love you Okarad. Nothing will ever change that."</p><p> </p><p>     She coerced him to lean down and to give him a kiss on his lips as well as his fangs that stuck out of his mouth. "You two are the best thing to happen to me in my entire life. Don't think for a second I wouldn't fight to keep you around." A sniffle was heard. Not from Rosa this time, but from Okarad. He could feel the tears swelling in his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers.</p><p> </p><p>     She placed delicate kisses all over his face. A kiss here, a kiss there, one on his eyelids, one of the tip of his nose, on both of his cheeks, one on his lips. She placed a kiss on every inch of skin she could find and kissed his tears away. He always loved her kisses. They always calmed him down. Rosa would always tease him that he was like a little kid that needed a bandage and a kiss to make everything better.</p><p> </p><p>     If that's the case, then Okarad would get hurt all the time if it meant he could get kisses from the woman.</p><p> </p><p>     When she pulled back, it was her turn to cry. Rosa's heart was filled to the brim for Okarad. If she was propositioned to be given a supposed better life where she didn't have to work a single day in her life anymore and people would wait on her hand and foot, she'd turn it down without thinking. Okarad held her face this time to thumb away the tears slowly cascading down rosy cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>     He couldn't help himself smiling at Rosa turning her face into his hands. She always loved the way he would touch her whether they were being intimate or not. She loved how a big guy like him could be so gentle and hold her like she was the finest porcelain.</p><p> </p><p>     Okarad leaned down to share a chaste kiss as he pulled his wife close to him- well, the best he could. It wasn't exactly easy with something the size of a watermelon between them. Rosa's giggle was swallowed by another smooch from her lover. She climbed onto his lap and turned her body sideways so she could get a proper one.</p><p> </p><p>     Yes, it wasn't the <em> greatest </em>position to have for her loose clothing since it kept slipping or threatening to fall off her shoulders, but she didn't care. Not when her entire world was with her. Besides, she has her blanket scarf to hide her chest in case her perverted Oni got any ideas.</p><p> </p><p>     After pulling away from her lips, Okarad kissed from Rosa's cheek to her ear and whispered. "I love you, Rosa. Thank you..." He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "Thank you for giving me a life I can be happy with." He buried his face once again into her head and held her hand.</p><p>     "I love you too, Oka. I will stand by your side for the rest of my days." </p><p> </p><p>     Okarad brought Rosa's hand up to his lips and placed a kiss of a promise on the back of it. "As will I, my love."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I forgot I drew a rough sketch of a painting I was working on. Haven't really worked on it in a while mainly cause I'm trying to get used to painting again. Either way, hope you like the drawing! ( ^_^)/</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woof! Been almost half a year since I've posted something. Kinda burnt out if I'm being honest with stories and rethinking the plot in a bunch of stories I have so it's gonna be a lot longer before I post another one again. Either way, I hope ya'll stick around and enjoy what I write ( ^_^) I'd love to hear what ya'll think of this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>